Fighting for love
by twilightfan7689
Summary: Edward and Bella have tried for years to tear Ness away from Jacob. This is Ness finally standing up for her and Jacobs relationship and fighting for her right to love. Rated M. Ness/Jacob pairing. Set 9 and half years after B/D :)


_**Hi all. To the people wondering about my other story Wolf girl, I'd like to apologise for the lack of updates since September 2012. My computer was stolen along with a few other electronic devices when my house was broken into last year. The computer had the complete story on it and I have had major writers block while trying to re write the rest. I am so sorry and will continue to try and finish it. So I thought what's the best way to get my creative juices flowing. A NEW STORY. Its a small 1-shot about Jake and Ness. M rated. Hope you enjoy. As always reviews are always welcome.**_

Edward Cullen sat in his favourite chair in the living room of our cottage, pinching the bridge of his nose while I stood defiantly in front of him. My mother was standing slightly behind him glaring dangerously in the direction of the front door where Jacob was standing behind me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are only ten years old. Your mother and I have gracefully allowed you to date Jacob but the boundaries are for your own protection. You will not be alone with him until I say so."

"I am not ten years old Father and you know it better than anyone else. You can see inside my mind. Do I act like a ten year old? Do I think like a ten year old? Do I look like a ten year old? I have been fully matured for three years!"

Growling he stood up and started pacing the room while my mother watched on silently.

"You are a child. It doesn't matter if you look 50, I am in charge here and I have said that you and Jacob will be chaperoned while dating until I see fit for you to be alone together. Jacob has agreed to this, I don't understand why you are fighting so hard on this. You live under our roof and we make the rules for your protection. There will be repercussions for your attitude young lady!"

"He agreed three years ago! And only because you threatened to take me away and hide me so he would never see me again. You can't do this. I am an adult in every way and you can't control my life anymore. My god! The rest of the family and the pack have realised I'm an adult, why are you still trying to control me? These rules are not for my protection father. They are to make sure you still have control over my life. You need to stop interfering before you lose me forever."

With that I turned away and headed towards Jacob who was smiling proudly at me. He knew I was right. We deserved to be able to start our life together without my parents controlling everything, like when, where and who was to accompany us. Anything physically was out of the question because my father had threatened to take me away if we did. Marriage, which Jacob and I were ready for was out of the question for another 10 years. If we did something that he didn't approve of I would find myself grounded for weeks at a time until the imprint bond finally broke us both down physically. In the end I couldn't even hunt for myself because I had become so weak. I knew he would try to stop me seeing Jacob again but tonight was different. I wasn't going to be controlled anymore. The rest of my family and Jacob's family were behind our decision and my parents would have to accept that.

"Renesmee, you are grounded for three weeks. Say goodbye to Jacob and go to your room now" he snarled at me with his fists clenched at his sides.

His threats didn't even deserve a verbal response, so I thought as loudly as possible 'NO' and then all hell broke loose. Within seconds the door burst open and I was thrown behind Jacobs trembling body as Alice gripped my hand tightly beside me, her eyes snapped shut with a deep look of concentration covering her face as she searched the future. In front of Jacob stood Esme and Rosalie crouched and snarling towards my parents who were being held back by Emmett and Jasper. Alice trembled beside me as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Edward you can see as clearly as I can that you will kill Renesmee and Jacob if you try to keep them apart for that long" she said quietly. Her eyes snapped shut again as another vision played out before her eyes. Silence filled the room as her face contorted in pain. When her eyes re opened they were glassy with tears she couldn't shed. She spoke so quietly had I not been beside her my less than vampire hearing wouldn't have heard her.

"No Edward. If you don't grow up and let her go, you will still lose her, we all will. Jacob is her soulmate and they deserve to be together. We have all seen how perfect they are for each other. She is an adult whether you want to believe it or not. Running away with her will only cause more problems. The pack will find you and you will be destroyed."

My mother gasped loudly and she stopped fighting against Emmett. Her eyes frantically searched mine before turning towards Jacob. They held eye contact for a few moments before she nodded slightly and her lip trembled.

"Edward, she's right. We need to let her go."

"You can't be serious Bella? This is our baby girl. She not mature enough to make these decisions. We have to protect her and I can make sure the pack will never find her. He is not right for her, we just need to bide our time and this obsession will be out of her system. Time away is all she needs and it wont kill her or I" he yelled making my body shake at the level of anger his voice held. Jacobs hand reached back and squeezed mine gently, reminding me he was with me. His eyes gazed into mine as though he could see my very soul and I knew I was safe with him.

Rosalie's annoyed growl broke our connection but our hands stayed connected.

"You have got to be joking! Everyone knows how I feel about the mutt, but even I know he is perfect for Renesmee. He treats her like a queen. He has gone along with your goddamn rules for years even when he disagreed. And it's over! None of us will let you torture them any longer. You nasty piece of shit. You would knowingly take your own daughter away even though it will likely kill her?"

He stood there defiantly staring her down. He couldn't even deny what she said. It was the last straw. He had spent the last nine years trying to pull us apart. His hatred of Jacob overriding his love for his only daughter. A single tear streaked down my face before I closed my eyes tightly to stop more flowing. Jacob turned and pulled me into a hug. My head buried in his chest as I fought with my control. I wouldn't cry anymore. Jacob was my future, my soulmate, my best friend, my love and my soon to be husband. I had shed my last tear for my parents who couldn't accept me for who I was and who I choose to love.

"I love you Ness, so much. I am so sorry" Jacob whispered as he rubbed my back soothingly. Lifting my head I gazed into his dark brown eyes and I could see his love for me. Placing my hand on his neck I showed all my love for him and the visions of the future that I wanted together. Our wedding as I walk down towards him, then the tears flowing down my face as we exchange our vows. The nights of passion wrapped around each other. Sitting in the sun on first beach with a miniature Jacob running around us squealing in delight as Jacob chases him. The late nights around the bonfire with the pack enjoying being alive and free.

"I want all of that too sweetheart. I love you and I promise I'll do everything to make it all happen" he says as his thumbs wipe away my tears. He kisses my forehead before turning and facing my snarling father once more. His voice is strong and determined as he addresses him.

"Edward, Ness and I are leaving tomorrow. We are going away for a week to spend time together and make plans for our wedding. Alone. When we return we will arrange a meeting with you and Bella on the treaty line to discuss how we proceed. I'm giving you a week to change your mind about our relationship. I know Ness and Bella would be happier if you we're in our lives."

Jacob took a small pause and looked at me seeking my permission. I nodded my head slightly before he turned towards my father. I knew this was inevitable at the start of the night but it didn't stop my heart breaking that little bit more. When Jacob spoke again his voice was that of an alpha. Strong and commanding.

"If you cant accept Ness' decision then as alpha and chief of the Quiluete tribe I am telling you the pack and I will run you out of the Washington state and the treaty will no longer apply to you or your wife. You will both be considered enemies of our tribe. The pack will be commanded to remove you if you return to the area. I will not have you hurting Ness anymore. Her happiness is the most important thing to me."

My mother dropped to her knees and covered her face as she sobbed dry tears. My father stared wide eyed towards us all with disbelief written over his face. Carlisle stepped in front of us all and spoke for the first time that night.

"Edward, we all agree with Jacob and we will support any decision that he and Renesmee make."

Edward knew he was out-numbered and his face showed it. He slumped in Jaspers hold before jerking his arm away and collapsing next to my mother and pulling her into his arms. No one spoke for many minutes and the silence was deafening. No one moved. It was as if we were all waiting for my fathers explosion but it never came. My parents stayed on the floor wrapped around each other. I turned towards Alice silently asking with my eyes if it was over and she nodded quickly. I pulled on Jacobs hand silently telling him that I wanted, no needed to leave. He quickly and quietly turned around and picked me up bridal-style.

Jacob walked us through the dense forest towards La push. My arms were tightly around his neck and my face buried in his chest. Neither of us spoke. The air around us was electrified, the trees swayed slightly in the breeze and all I could feel was Jacob. He was the light at the end of the tunnel. He was why I fought for the last three years. My reason to hold on when I didn't think life could get any worse. The yelling and torture of being separated was over and I promised myself I wouldn't spend another night without being in his arms. He placed a light kiss on my head before whispering in my ear.

"Babe, the pack are here"

I looked up and the sight before me made my tears flow again. Just beyond the treaty stood my other family. Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth all stood in wolf form while Leah, Emily, Kim and Rachael were huddled in the middle. Jacob placed me down and within seconds Rachael's arms were wrapped around my middle, closely followed behind by Kim and Emily. They were all asking questions but I couldn't answer. I was so overwhelmed by the love that surrounded me. These were the people who I had cried on many times, these were the people I turned to when I needed someone to cheer me up and give me advice.

"She may be half vampire but she still needs to breath" came Paul's cocky voice. The girls slowly removed themselves from me. I smirked at Paul and he gave me a hearty laugh and patted my head.

"Glad your back munchkin"

"Awww did you miss me Paul?" I said in the sweetest voice possible and he laughed again.

"Nah, Rach wouldn't shut up about when her best friend was coming back"

"Hey! I was excited" she said as she lightly slapped the back of Paul's head.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine. It made me feel safe, secure and like I belonged. He lowered his head slightly and kissed my neck softly before whispering in my ear.

"Can we please go home now"

I turned in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed with all the passion I had inside me. Cat calls and whistles from the pack broke us apart eventually and I blushed slightly as I remembered we were around other people. Jacob laughed and kissed my nose before picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist while staring deep into his eyes.

'Take me home and make love to me Jacob' I sent through my thoughts. His eyes widened in shock but his face broke out in the sweetest smile. My smile.

"Goodnight. I'm taking my girl home"

The pack laughed loudly around us as Jacob walked us quickly towards our home in La push. His eyes never leaving mine.

I was going home. Finally.

**_So this is it. Review Review Review. :)_**


End file.
